


Drv3 Chatfic but Kokichi doesn't change the names this time

by Coi_The_Meme_Queen



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also: HIGH KIYO, Because it's fun to see Kiyo ooc, Because plot, Chaos, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, In like later chapters, Kiyo and Miu watch drag race, Memes, Other, Some Plot, Speaking of which lots of ooc, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Trans Shinguji Korekiyo, What Have I Done, What else can I say uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coi_The_Meme_Queen/pseuds/Coi_The_Meme_Queen
Summary: This is what happens when you put 16 Ultimate toddlers in a group chatAlso: HEADCANONS GALORE for later chaptersIt's a big gay ol messAlso: Trans boi Succi, later chapters a Kiyo thing, and nb KiiboThanks good day now





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part one: Rantaro the basic bitch

**Kaede Akamatsu has made a group chat Kaede Akamatsu has changed the chat name to "Class 79!"**

  


**Kaede Akamatsu** : Hello Everyone!

 **Korekiyo Shinguji** : Greetings and salutations.

 **Rantaro Amami** : Yo yo yo

 **Korekiyo Shinguji** : ~~I'm John Laurens in the place to be~~

 **Kokichi Ouma** : Y'all are fuckin boring

 **Tsumugi Shirogane** : Agreed

  


**Tsumugi Shirogane has changed** **16 names**

**  
**

**Pucci's Actual Daughter** : Do forgive my potty mouth, Atua

 **Pucci's Actual Daughter:** But what the fuck Shirogane

 **If U Seek Amy** : Oh damn Religious bitch getting sassyyyyy

 **Loves his Basic Bitch bf** : I must say, I'm surprised Kokichi wasn't the one who changed nicknames.

 **Loves his goth bf** : I aM NOT A BASIC BITCH???

 **Loves his Basic Bitch bf** : Taro, you fake tan, wear acrylic nails, and wear ugg boots. You are what people call a basic bitch.

 **Renai Circulation** : I love this already

 **Pls don't kill me** : I'm gonna kill you, Shirogane

 **Renai Circulation** : OH GOD OH FUCJHRJRJFMFJDMBXMDHXMDHMHD

 **Za Warudo** : Dayum son I cuddle with Shu for 3 minutes and I come back to see Shirogane dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names!  
> Loves his goth bf - Rantaro  
> Piano mom - Kaede  
> Crawwwwwliiing - Ryoma  
> Maid mom - Kirumi  
> Pucci's Actual Daughter - Angie  
> She Attacc - Tenko  
> Loves his basic bitch bf - Korekiyo  
> If U Seek Amy - Miu  
> So basically I'm babey - Gonta  
> Za Warudo - Kokichi  
> Too stupid to kill me - Kaito  
> Steam Powered Giraffe - Kiibo  
> Renai Circulation - Tsumugi  
> She Protecc - Himiko  
> Pls don't kill me - Maki  
> Yare Yare Daze - Shuichi


	2. Chapter 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yare Yare Daze: Guys help I'm trapped in my binder i CAN'T GET OUT-
> 
> If U Seek Amy: Get Cockitchy to help
> 
> Za Warudo: You see I would but I'm too busy laughing
> 
> Loves his Basic Bitch bf: As how Ouma-Kun says it. Oof.

**So basically I'm babey** : Hello everyone!

 **Steam Powered Giraffe** : Hello!

 **Steam Powered Giraffe** : Wait I do not get my nickname-

 **Loves his basic bitch bf** : I would make so many jokes, but I am holding back.

 **Loves his basic bitch bf** : But, Steam Powered Giraffe is a band who's members use this thing called "robot pantomime" and dress up as robots.

 **Steam Powered Giraffe** : Oh

 **Steam Powered Giraffe** : That's valid honestly

 **So basically I'm babey** : How does Kiyo-kun know this type of things??

 **Loves his basic bitch bf** : I listen to a plethora of music artists.

 **Too stupid to kill me** : Is that fancy talk for saying you're a living dictionary?

 **Loves his goth bf** : Ahem

 **Loves his goth bf** : A dictionary with thighs and hair longer than my nails, excuse you

 **Za Warudo** : That's pretty gay Amami

 **She Attacc** : I HEARD GAY WHO SUMMONED ME-

 **Za Warudo** : Hey bitch

 **She Attacc** : E w

 **She Attacc** : I was summoned by a d Eg e n er at e

 **She Protecc** : Tenten pls nu kill

 **She Attacc** : Ok! Just for you!

 

**If U Seek Amy is now online**

**If U Seek Amy** : TOPS UNITE!

 **Loves his goth bf** : Sup

 **Za Warudo** : uwu

 **Pls don't kill me** : Hm?

 **If U Seek Amy** : I said tops, Ouma and Amami, not fucking twinks

 **Loves his goth bf** : 1, I am a tWUNK excuse you. And 2, Kiyo's a twink too, just wears 2 inch heels

 **If U Seek Amy** : Ok fine that's justifiable but KOKICHIII???

 **Za Warudo** : Yas bitch

.

.

.

**10:07pm**

**Yare Yare Daze** : Guys help I'm trapped in my binder i CAN'T GET OUT-

 **If U Seek Amy** : Get Cockitchy to help

 **Za Warudo** : You see I would but I'm too busy laughing

 **Loves his Basic Bitch bf** : As how Ouma-Kun says it. Oof.

 **Yare Yare Daze** : egfuyegfuegfugefygreyfgrfrg

 **So basically I'm babey** : Saihara-kun is stuck in one of his books!?

 **Loves his goth bf** : Wrong binder, dude

 **So basically I'm babey** : o???

 **If U Seek Amy** : The binder Succi's stuck in compresses his chest

 **Loves his basic bitch bf** : Miu Iruma actually gives actual information?? Since when? Who is this imposter??

 **If U Seek Amy** : Silence bottom

 **Loves his basic bitch bf** : Apologies, but you cannot tell me to silence.

 **Loves his goth bf** : Silence, bottom

 **Loves his basic bitch bf** : Alright. I shall be heading to bed now.

.

.

.

**10:45pm**

**Yare Yare Daze** : I'M OUT FINALLY NOW I CAN SLE E PP


	3. Really Queen-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loves his goth bf: It's Kiyo, he's watching Drag race
> 
> Loves his goth bf: There's mascara and eyeliner all over him send help
> 
> Loves his Basic Bitch bf: THEY'RE ALL SO PRETTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Za Warudo** : Shirogane I never asked you, but what the fuck does my name mean

 

 **Renai Circulation** : It's how much Saihara means to you

 

 **Za Warudo** : Oh

 

 **Loves his goth bf** : Hey guys just a quick heads up but if you hear any screaming then do not be alarmed it's just Kiyo he's on meds

 

 **Too stupid to kill me** : Why does Kiyo need meds???

 

 **Loves his goth bf** : Because if this goth bottom doesn't take his meds at the times he needs to he walks in the bath, fills it with water, and eats pizza

 

 **Loves his goth bf** : Happens more than you think

 

 **Too stupid to kill me** : Where's he now?

 

 **Loves his goth bf** : Uhhhh

 

 **Loves his goth bf** : Currently submerged in his blanket

 

 **Za Warudo** : Oh

 

 **Za Warudo** : Well I'm gonna cuddle Shumai

 

_____________

 

 **Crawwwwwliiing** : Hi, hello, Who the fuck is crying?

 

 **Pucci's Actual Daughter** : Wait it isn't you-

 

 **Crawwwwwliiing** : I only cry on Fridays, todays a Saturday

 

 **Loves his goth bf** : It's Kiyo, he's watching Drag race

 

 **Loves his goth bf** : There's mascara and eyeliner all over him send help

 

 **Loves his Basic Bitch bf** : THEY'RE ALL SO PRETTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 

 **Loves his basic bitch bf** : I WANNA LOOK LIKE VIOLETTTT

 

 **Loves his goth bf** : Kiyo I swear to god dON'T FALL OFF THE cOUCH-

 

 **If U Seek Amy** : Hey Shinguji

 

 **If U Seek Amy** : Violet's a fuckin queen

 

 **Loves his basic bitch bf** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SHE IS WHY DO I NOT LOOK LIKE HERR FFERFIREVGJV I WANNA BE A PREETTY GIRLLL

 

 **Crawwwwwliiing** : Amami Can you like- gag your boyfriend

 

 **Loves his goth bf** : Ok Kiyo cmon bed time-

 

 **Crawwwwwliiing** : Thanks dude, only one person can make me deaf from crying, and that's me

 

(A/N: Do ya'll want more high Kiyo)


	4. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREMLIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yare Yare Daze: Happy birthday you goddamn nightmare fuel, I love you.
> 
> Za Warudo: SHUICHI PIE I FEEL SO LOVEDDDD!!

**Za Warudo** : Happy birthday to me

**Loves his basic bitch bf** : *Clap clap*

**Za Warudo** : Happy birthday to me

**Loves his basic bitch bf** : *Clap clap*

**Za Warudo** : Happy birthday dear Kokichi~~~~~

**Loves his basic bitch bf** :

**Za Warudo** : Also known as rat king!

**Loves his basic bitch bf** : *cLAP CLAP*

**Loves his basic bitch bf** : yAAAAAAY!!!

**Loves his goth bf** : Ouma why're you taking advantage of my high bf

**Za Warudo** : Because he acts like a drunk toddler and it's great. Not as great as Shumai thooooo~

**Maid mom** : Ah, happy birthday, Ouma. I will let you call me mother for a day, if you'd like.

**Za Warudo** : THANKS MOMMMMM!!

**Za Warudo** : hOLY SHIT THERE'S BUTTERFLIES ALL AROUND ME ERUIGFIERUGER-

**So basically I'm babey** : Happy birthday, Ouma-Kun!!

**If U Seek Amy** : Happy "popped out of your mom's hooha" day, Cockitchy

**Pls don't kill me** : You're a dick, but happy birthday

**Renai Circulation** : Happy birthday!! Here's your present~!

**Renai Circulation Has given Za Warudo admin privileges**

**She Attacc** : You're gonna kill us all, Shirogane.

**Crawwwwwliiing** : Cool

**Piano mom** : Hoshi nO-

**Za Warudo** : Hoshi don't die it's my birthday

**Steam Powered Giraffe** : Happy birthday, Ouma!

**Za Warudo** : Thanks Roboiiiiii!

**Yare Yare Daze** : Happy birthday you goddamn nightmare fuel, I love you.

**Za Warudo** : SHUICHI PIE I FEEL SO LOVEDDDD!!

**Pucci's Actual Daughter** : Merry birthday!

**Too stupid to kill me** : Happy birthday dude!!

**Za Warudo** : *Sniff*

**Za Warudo** : I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCHHH

**Za Warudo** : I'm gonna go to the theme park with Shuichi now baiiiiii!!!!!

 

_

 

_

 

**3:46am**

**Private messages between Korekiyo Shinguji and Shuichi Saihara**

 

**Korekiyo** : Hhhhhhhhhh

 

**Shuichi** : Shinguji-Kun? It's 3am is everything ok?

 

**Korekiyo** : I don't like my bodyyyyy it's too masculineee

 

**Shuichi** : Hm? Have you felt this way a lot?

 

**Korekiyo** : eEeVeR sINCE I wAs tweLve dudeeee

 

**Korekiyo** : I wanna be a prettyyyy giefwehlfsdfdfffffffff

 

**Shuichi** : Ohhh I see the problem

 

**Shuichi** : She/her?

 

**Korekiyo** : Mhmmmmmmmm

 

_

 

 

**7:13am**

 

Korekiyo: Uhm, forget I said anything please, Saihara-kun. I apologize, my medicine was still in my system at the time.

 

 

(A/N: owo? What's this? Plot?)

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Anxiety attack, Internalized transphobia, and other sensitive stuff
> 
> I am so sorry-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M SORRY FOR THE HIATUS I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER

Kiyo's mind was in a little doozy today

She found that she texted Shuichi and CAME OUT to him while she was high on her meds.

"Nonono- I- I need to act like it was a misunderstanding! A... Joke?"

___________

**Korekiyo** : Uhm, forget I said anything please, Saihara-kun. I apologize, my medicine was still in my system at the time.

 ____________

Should be good for now, yes, she just needs to not take her meds so she won't do anything stupid, she thought since she risked something like that, she shouldn't risk more.

  
She hid in her closet, due to her being skinny and the fact she wore black most of the time she was able to blend in.

  
"Hmm... I mean, Kiibo is respected with their pronouns... Maybe I can use mine?" The thought crossed her mind.

Her phone vibrated shortly after.

Oh, the chat was alive.

And they were talking about her.

___________

**Loves his goth bf** : Hey has anyone seen Kiyo? He needs to take his meds

**Yare Yare Daze** : I haven't seen her anywhere really

**Yare Yare Daze** : Crap, *him, sorry

**If U Seek Amy** : I don't think Kiyo even looks like a damn female besides that fuckin hair, why'd you call him a she?

**Yare Yare Daze** : It was a slip!

**If U Seek Amy** : Yeah yeah whatever Succi

**If U Seek Amy** : Kiyo just looks feminine for his sister-  
______

Kiyo was confused on why she felt hurt. It was just a simple statement.

Was it because of what Miu said?

No, Kiyo isn't sensitive. She's a calm and collected male.

Male...

M a l e...

Kiyo cringed when she called herself a male, getting out of the closet to get her mind out of everything and grabbing her corset she made the excuse that it was for "Anthropologist reasons"

___________  
 _ **Miu and Shuichi private message**_

**Shuichi** : Ok Kiyo's a trans girl so that's why I accidentally said she

**Miu** : Like

**Miu** : Dysphoria?

**Shuichi** : Ye

**Miu** :

**Miu** : SHIT FUCK-  
_______

Kiyo tied the corset up, ready to tighten it.

But the fact Kiyo didn't take her anxiety meds and her daily random dysphoria made her forget she was tightening it for a slight waist and at least having a hip.

"It's all true about me, I'm never going to be a girl."

Kiyo tightened it up a little.

"Sister was right, I'm her precious little brother, and only that."

She tightened it more.

"I'll never look like a female, I'm only a creepy, incest, greasy man."

Tighter.

"I wanted to be a real girl like her..."

Tighter...

"But Rantaro loves men, he'll dump you if you were a girl."

Tighter......

"He probably noticed how feminine I am and is dating another man."

Tighter, tighter.

"Th-then again... M-Miu said I barely look l-like a female..."

Tighter, tighter, tighter.

"I-I'm K-Korekiyo Sh-Shinguji... A-A man wh-who will never b-be a wo-woman..."

Kiyo tried to heave in air as she tied the corset too tight, her legs trembling.

Just as Kiyo was gonna lose all her breath, Shuichi walked in and saw the distressed Anthropologist, rushing to her and untying the corset.

"Shinguji are you insane!? What the hell were you trying to do!?" Shuichi shouted.

Kiyo hyperventilated as she was trying to catch her breath, tears pouring down her face, and mask ripped off her as she tried desperately to breathe again.

It started up an anxiety attack as she gripped onto her hair to pull it, whimpering and gasping a ton.

Shuichi panicked and texted Rantaro, who fastly replied after seeing the message because Rantaro becomes a fast typer when stressed.

________

Shuichi Saihara: Shinguji-Kun is having an anxiety attack infront of me what do I do????

Rantaro Amami: Shit, if he's pulling his hair, take it out of his hands, put it in a bun to recommend, next, get him a glass of water, maybe get him close to a trash can in case he hurls. Wipe any tears away, wrap him in a blanket and start "shush"ing him. It's good to touch his body when he's able to talk again, when that happens, hold him close or rub his arms slowly  
____

  
Shuichi followed what to do, luckily Kiyo didn't need to hurl so all he just needed to do was focus on calming down Kiyo's breathing.

"Hey Kiyo, shhh, shhh... Slowly in, slowly out... Deep and slow." Shuichi said.

Kiyo took shaky breaths in and out, eventually her breathing calmed down.

Shuichi then wiped her tears away and put her hair out of her hands.

"Hey... I got you... I won't hurt you..."

"Sh-Shui- I- S-Saih-hara...." Kiyo tried to choke out.

"Hey, you can just call me Shuichi, Shinguji-Chan." Shuichi brushed awau the hair connected to her forehead from sweat.

"Sh-shuichiiii..." Kiyo whimpered as she just plopped herself onto the blue haired boy.

"Hey... You ok? Want something to drink?"

"W-water... B-but do-don't leave p-please..."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay until you feel safe."

After what seemed like an eternity of just resting on the floor in trans comfortism, Kiyo finally spoke

"Sh-shuichi?"

"Hm?"

Kiyo retracted from the hug, small chuckles coming out of her.

"Y-you were just l-like Rantaro... Th-thank you so much..."

"Anything for my fellow anxiety ridden trans person!" Shuichi smiled.

"M-May we get that water?" She asked.

"Hold on, can I give you something?"

Kiyo nodded. And her eyes widened a little as Shuichi brought out a big box.

"I think you'd like these, Shinguji-Chan. They're dresses my parents give to me, since I hate looking more feminine than how I already look, I want you to have them."

Kiyo couldn't help but smile like a kid in a candy store.

She feels free now that she isn't going with the calm and intelligent facade anymore.

"It's beautiful, Shuichi, I can't thank you enough..."

"Ok let's get that water, ya pretty woman you." Shuichi smiled.

Kiyo shakily stood up.

"Y-Yeah... Let me just put on a shirt." She nervously giggled.

 

(OK SO THIS IS GONNA BE LIKE- PART ONE OF KIYO COMES OUT™ SO-)

 


	6. Kiyo comes out part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo has a small mental break down but she's trying her best-
> 
> ALSO YALL GIVE ME COMMENTS-

"Like this one?" Kiyo twirled in a black plaid skirt, Shuichi knew Kiyo was pretty much the Ultimate Goth at this point so he picked out mainly dark clothes, with the occasional pastel.

"Mhm! I think it helps the feminine silhouette without the need to wear the corset 24/7!" Shuichi nodded.

Kiyo smiled, finally having someone confide with about her issue.

Just then, her phone buzzed.

Kiyo jumped to her phone and answered it. "Taro, dear! Hello!"

"Babe, I thought we were going on a shopping date today?"

Kiyo ran out of her room and to the shopping area as fast as her stick legs could take her, forgetting she was still wearing the skirt.

_

"Darling! I-i'm so sorry!" Kiyo huffed for air, praying she didn't start hyperventilating again.

God damnit tons of health issues.

"What's with the skirt Hun?" Rantaro raised his brow.

"Uh... D-Dare! I-it was a dare b-by Tsumugi!" Kiyo lied.

"Uh huh... Anyways, let's go?" Rantaro held his partner's hand.

_

Before they started shopping, they took a little time to walk around looking at the shop windows, then sat down and eat some ice cream Kiyo begged for.

"Babe? Are you really ok?" Rantaro asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"You've been staring at dresses a lot. And when people mistook you for a girl you looked like you smiled. As well as you shivering a lot, which is a sign you're calming your nerves, not to mention we're eating one of your comfort foods."

Kiyo looked down, was she really doing all of that.

"Korekiyo, tell me what's wrong, I'm your boyfriend and I love you more than anything."

Kiyo started sniffling.

"I-I don't like my bodyyy..." She whimpered as she fell into Rantaro's arms.

"Huh? But baby your body's amazing!"

"I don't want boy partsss..." Kiyo started crying.

Rantaro realized what's wrong, and he picked up Kiyo and held her close.

"You're trans?" He felt Kiyo nod.

"Baby... Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was sc-scareddd..." She sniffled "That you wouldn't love me anymore..."

"Baby... Baby girl..." Rantaro rested his head on Kiyo's.

"I'm bi, remember baby? I don't love you for your gender, I love you because of you~ How cute you look when you talk about anthropology and when you're tired you become suuuper cuddly~" 

Rantaro smiled. "And how could I not love that beautiful, drowsy face when I wake up next to you~"

Kiyo removed her face from Rantaro's arms to look at him.

"You're still my sweet little goth nerd~ And you'll always be~" Rantaro kissed her forehead.

Kiyo wiped her eyes.

"You wanna go to Hot topic and buy some skirts and tights?"

Kiyo smiled and nodded.


	7. Kiyo comes out pt 3?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're proud of you sweetie!!

**Loves his basic bitch bf** : Hello, everyone...

 

**Maid mom** : Good morning, Shinguji, are you alright? I was told you had an awful anxiety attack...

 

**Loves his basic bitch bf** : I'm fine... I actually wish to tell something to you all...

 

**Loves his basic bitch bf** : Yes, it's over text, but I currently have the confidence of a potato today.

 

**Too stupid to kill me** : @ everyone

 

**Piano mom** : Hm?

 

**Crawwwwwliiing** : dON'T PING ME IT'S A FRIDAY-

 

**Za Warudo** : WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCK

 

**Pucci's Actual Daughter** : Atua says why the _fuck_ did you ping owo?

 

**She Attacc** : OY WHAT THE FU C K DEGENERATE?

 

**If U Seek Amy** : F CYRG-REGFIUR

 

**Too stupid to kill me** : Why the fuck are ya'll mad Kiyo needs to tell us something-

 

**Loves his basic bitch bf** : Anyways uhm...

 

**Loves his basic bitch bf** : So to put this simple as to not make me have an anxiety attack again.

 

**Loves his basic bitch bf** : I was born in the wrong body.

 

**Loves his basic bitch bf** : I want to commit boob growth.

 

**Loves his basic bitch bf** : I wanna be a pretty girl.

 

**Loves his basic bitch bf** : I'm trans.

 

**Maid mom** : Alright, dear. What is your preferred name and pronouns?

 

**Loves his basic bitch bf** : uegfe Uhm, Kiyo or Kiyomi? She/her...

 

**Maid mom** : Alright dear, just know I fully support you.

 

**She Attacc** : ANOTHER GIRL FUC K Y E S

 

**Crawwwwwliiing** : Ok this is an actual good thing to be pinged for.

 

**Piano mom** : I'm so proud of you Kiyo!!

 

**Pucci's Actual Daughter** : Atua and Angie loves you Kiyo!!!

 

**If U Seek Amy** : YOU'RE PRETTY BITCH also I'm really really sorry about my comment yesterday!

 

**Pls don't kill me** : Q u e e n

 

**Too stupid to kill me** : Trans rights!!!

 

**Loves his goth bf** : I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BABE ILY!!! <3 <3 <3

 

**She Protecc** : Nyeh! :D

 

**Yare Yare Daze** : LOOK AT HER GO I'M SUCH A PROUD DAD

 

**So basically I'm babey** : Gonta think Kiyo be pretti woman!!

 

**Steam Powered Giraffe** : We love you Kiyomi!! :D

 

**Renai Circulation** : GIMME A SEC I-

 

**Renai Circulation has changed 2 nicknames**

 

**Loves her basic bitch bf** : ADUGEDGE-

 

**Loves his goth gf** : KIYO ILY!!

 

**Loves her basic bitch bf** : I LOVE YOU TOO I'M GONNA START CRYING I'M SO HAPPYYY

 

**Loves his goth gf** : Come,,, let the cuddles commence,,,,

**Author's Note:**

> Names!  
> Loves his goth bf - Rantaro  
> Piano mom - Kaede  
> Crawwwwwliiing - Ryoma  
> Maid mom - Kirumi  
> Pucci's Actual Daughter - Angie  
> She Attacc - Tenko  
> Loves his basic bitch bf - Korekiyo  
> If U Seek Amy - Miu  
> So basically I'm babey - Gonta  
> Za Warudo - Kokichi  
> Too stupid to kill me - Kaito  
> Steam Powered Giraffe - Kiibo  
> Renai Circulation - Tsumugi  
> She Protecc - Himiko  
> Pls don't kill me - Maki  
> Yare Yare Daze - Shuichi


End file.
